the_third_crusade_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin's Creed: Elite Assassins (AC:EA)
The Assassin's Creed: Elite Assassin's group is a faction in the genre of The Third Crusade (TTC) created by Credenzio/Catman9876 (now formally known as Mithandir). The faction has seen many changes, renovations, and general fluctuation throughout its many years of activity (since 2009). The following page will bring an in-depth analysis of the faction's ins-and-outs, along with history among other things. Real Life History Within the roots of AC:EA and the AC Franchise, the Hashashin were a medieval organization of assassins located in the Middle East. Nizaris, Nizari Ismailis, Batinis "people of the esoteric teachings" or Ta’limiyyah "people of the secret teachings." This group of Assassins, loyal to their Master, Hassan-i Sabbāh Homairi '''and the Lords following his death, carried out orders without question and believed in an honorable death in serving their Master, something they share in common with the '''Knights' Templar Order at the time. The Assassin Order killed sultans, kings, viziers, advisers, caliphs, judges, patriarchs, counts, and anyone else who threatened their way of life, almost all of which were in the open daylight, in public places, further increasing the public impact of the actions that they took. With this in mind, they held the medieval Islamic world in the palm of their hand for more than 130 years before the Mongols nearly wiped them out. Surviving yet not together, the Assassins were scattered across Syria, and the remnants of the mystical organization waited for the day that their Imam required their talents once more, for no one, friend or foe, would be spared from the blades of the Hashashin. Connections between AC:EA and Assassin's Creed/''Hashashins'' ROBLOX, seeing the use of its platform, was perfect for the world that Mithandir envisioned. This is where the similarities and differences between the three different historical mediums collide and clash. For example, the ROBLOX adaptation of Ubisoft's Assassin's Creed (AC:EA, in this case) also holds elements from other series, including the 2005 film Kingdom of Heaven, directed by Ridley Scott. Among other things, AC:EA pauses in this era of conflict, before the death of Rashid ad-din Sinan, more commonly known as Al Mualim). There are also many details, such as the parachute that isn't present during the time of Al Mualiam, seeing as it is introduced in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. Of all, they all carry the teachings of the Assassins and follow the teachings they have shared, regarding truth, innocence, and the like. ROBLOX Details The following information regards the current leaders and general information of the Assassin's Creed: Elite Assassins. Any and all information in this section is liable to change in the future. Mentor Mithandir '''- Leader '''Mithandir (formally known as "Credenzio" or "Catman9876") is the creator of the Assassin's Creed: Elite Assassins and its genre, the Third Crusade. Under years of stress and rough patches, he has tried his best to bring his vision of the Assassins 'before the eyes of the many, which he has done with the help of his close friends, advisers, and development team. Beneath the watchful eye of the Mentor, AC:EA has continued to strive to this day with its own ups and downs, including multiple AA attacks via the previous Administrator systems, complete reworks of current bases, and drama arising from members of the genre, many of which Mithandir has been directly linked to, a fair few of which were his friends. Even in the midst of problems and hope alike, Mithandir remains as the genre's creator and leader for what is already nine years. Mithandir retired from acea and left it to Il_Diavolo after ten years. '''Dignitary Caitylee '- Sub-Leader Caitylee is a veteran member of the faction and serves as the former Dignitary for the '''Assassin's Creed: Elite Assassins, under the Mentor's watch. With the title she holds in hand, she continues to guide the faction to what it must strive to be, if not trying for more. Seeing most of AC:EA's history unfold, Caitylee was also the former Maestro Assassino of Contratti and has held the former divisions to past standards, ensuring that old values are not lost. -------- Page not complete; page for review of current progress. Category:Neutral